SNOW IN THE SPRING
by babybreath94
Summary: Seperti salju yang datang lebih awal saat musim semi, Tidak dingin tapi menghangatkan hati, Saat hati mulai berubah karena sebuah tragedi. Park Chanyeol yang hilang karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, Choi Jihae yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menemukan sang kekasih, Dan Oh Sehun yang hadir seperti butiran salju yang menghangatkan hati.


SNOW IN SPRING

Cast:

Choi Jihae (oc)

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

EXO member

And Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari Drama Missing Nine, tapi keseluruhan cerita murni hasil pemikiran Author Babybreath94 ,

.

.

-Enjoy-

.

.

Cinta sejati, kemurnian, dan ketulusan adalah sebagian besar makna yang terkandung dalam bunga Baby Breath, tapi apakah kalian tau kalau terdapat makna lain dari Bunga Baby Breath? -adalah Kesedihan yang mendalam-.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Musik mengalun dengan keras seirama dengan gerak-gerik sekelompok manusia yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Grup Idol Kpop, dengan iringan musik yang enerjik dan suara vokal yang mengagumkan dan ditambah dengan teriakan para fans yang di dominasi dengan remaja perempuan. Acara musik yang di siarkan setiap minggu di salah satu stasiun tv di Korea Selatan itu berlangsung meriah dengan adanya comeback grup Idol yang bernama cloud 9, beranggotakan 6 member pria tampan Cloud 9 mampu menghipnotis para remaja di korea mau pun di luar korea.

"Oppa oppa hwaaaaa" teriakan gadis bersurai hitam mengalum menjadi satu dengan teriakan gadis lainnya, berbekal Lightstick dan hand Benner yang bertuliskan nama sang Idol, gadis bersurai hitam itu terus saja tersenyum ke arah grup idol itu -atau lebih tepatnya ke salah satu member dari grup itu-

"Selamat anak-anak kalian kembali menduduki peringkat chat nomer 1 minggu ini" ucap sang manager yang bernama Choi Taejun

"Terima Kasih Hyung, ini semua karena lagu yang di ciptakan oleh Kris hyung".

"Tidak juga, itu juga berkat kerja keras kita bersama, dan juga suaramu Chanyeol" ucap Kris sang Leader.

"Benar, kemampuan menyanyi rapp mu semakin meningkat, selamat" ucap sang main vokal Chen. Yang di puji hanya bisa tersenyum cerah, karena mendapatkan pujian dari para Hyungnya.

Acara musik sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi gadis bersurai hitam itu masih tetap betah berada di lobby stasiun tv tersebut, gadis bersurai hitam itu sibuk melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 18:00 KST. Selang beberapa lama matanya yang bulat menangkap sosok yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu selama setengah jam tersebut.

"Eonnie" gadis itu berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hah Jihae, maaf menunggu lama kau tau kan bagaimana tugas seorang staff artis?" sambil terengah-engah Kim Sojin menyampaikan alasannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eonnie... ini" gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna putih kepada Sojin.

"Maaf merepotkan mu, ah.. aku juga membeli cheese cake untuk Eonnie".

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya menyuap seseorang" Sambil tersenyum Sojin menerimanya dengan senang hati, setelah itu Sojin kembali ke ruang tunggu artis dan tidak sabar ingin segera memakan cake favoritnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu artis, gadis itu langsung menghampiri salah satu namja bersurai abu-abu.

"Ini untuk mu" Sojin menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Chanyeol.

Namja itu menerimanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. "Terima kasih noona" balas Chanyeol.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, karena Jihae tidak melihatmu".

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, setelah memberikan ini dia langsung pulang" jawab Sojin.

Chanyeol membuka bungkusan itu dan mengambil secarik kertas bertuliskan _'selamat atas comeback mu, penampilan mu sangat keren. I love you :)'_ , setelah membaca surat itu Chanyeol tersenyum kembali lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan untuk gadis itu _"I love you too Jihae"_ dan memakan cake kesukaannya yang di berikan oleh Jihae.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul, membuat senyuman manis berkembang pada gadis bersurai hitam itu, sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, gadis itu tengah bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah.

Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni perfilman semester 3 di Universitas Kyunghae bukanlah perkara yang mudah, tugas yang bertumpuk di tambah dengan masalah-masalah perkuliahan yang lain tak membuatnya patah semangat, alasanya adalah karena sang Namja chingunya yang berprofesi sebagai Idol, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol rapper dari Boy Grup Could 9 itu tidak hanya berhasil memikat hati para fansnya tapi juga hati seorang Choi Jihae.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu langsung menuruni sebuah tangga setelah mencium bau aroma masakan sang Imo, "Selamat pagi Samchon, Imo, Oppa. Selamat pagi Ajumma" sapa Jihae riang.

"Selamat pagi juga" balas mereka.

"Ada apa ini?, sepertinya keponakanku sedang senang" tanya tuan Kim.

"Ku rasa itu karena artis Idola kesayangannya" ucap Heechul sepupunya.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu ceria seperti ini" balas Jihae.

"Tidak, jika kau tidak bertemu dengan Namja itu" balas Heechul meledek, gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus.

"Sudah berhenti berdebat di pagi hari, sarapannya sudah siap cepat makan sebelum dingin" nyonya Kim datang melerai dengan membawa sepiring telur gulung pelengkap sarapan mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan, gadis itu pamit dengan keluarganya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu, tidak lupa sebelum keluar rumah gadis itu menyapa tanaman favoritnya Baby Breath, tanaman itu menghiasi hampir seluruh penjuru rumah mewah keluarga Kim. Tanaman yang berbunga kecil berwarna putih yang berasal dari benua Eropa itu menjadi tanaman favoritnya sejak kecil. kemudian gadis bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam tangannya dan segera bergegas ke halte terdekat untuk menaiki bus yang menuju ke arah universitasnya.

Walaupun gadis itu mempunyai Paman seorang pengusaha yang sukses, gadis bersurai hitam itu menolak tawaran sang Paman yang menawarinya untuk diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi milik keluarga Kim, dengan alasan agar dia bisa lebih mengenal kota Seoul dengan baik.

Sedikit pengenalan dari Choi Jihae, Jihae gadis asal Korea Selatan berusia 23 tahun, yang sejak saat berumur 8 tahun tinggal di Kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya karena sang Ayah di pindah tugaskan ke negara tersebut, dan saat usianya menginjak umur 20 tahun dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara asalnya Korea Selatan dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dan berkuliah di sana.

Kyung Hee University sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1949, mempunyai 24 _colleges_ , 71 _department and major,_ 65 _program master_ , 63 _program_ _doctor_ , 18 _professional and special graduate schools_ , serta 43 _auxiliary research institutions_ ini mampu memikat calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi di dalam maupun di luar korea. Banyak para artis korea yang lulus dari Universitas Kyung Hee seperti Cho Kyuhyun, GD, Daesung dan masih banyak lagi.

Hanya butuh kurang lebih 20 menit dari Stasiun bus Gangnam menuju Universitas Kyung Hee, gadis bersurai hitam itu telah sampai 15 menit sebelum mata kuliah pertamanya berlangsung. Saat berjalan menuju lokernya, gadis itu tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaaran sekelompok yeoja di belakangnya.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat comeback dari Could 9?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya,

"Iya aku sudah melihatnya, mereka tampak keren terutama vokal dari chen" sambung gadis satunya.

"Jangan lupakan Kris, dia sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna pirang" gadis itu tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah sang Idol.

"Hei! Chanyeol lah yang paling tampan di antara mereka, dan jika kalian mendengarnya saat bernyanyi rapp, dia begitu tampan dan keren" timbal gadis lain tidak mau kalah. Jihae yang mendengar percakapan para gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan sang namja chingu.

Panas terik tidak membuat kegiatan syuting salah satu iklan komersial yang di bintagi oleh Boy Grup Could 9 terhalang, mereka terus melakukan adegan demi adegan di skenario dengan profesional. Di sela-sela istirahat syuting Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada sang pujaan hati.

 _'Apa kau sudah makan siang?'._

Gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di sela-sela pelajaran mata kuliahnya itu tersenyum saat menerima pesan dari Chanyeol Namja chingunya. Sambil duduk di bangku taman universitas dia membalas pesan itu.

 _'Belum sempat, karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan oleh dosen Han'._

 _'Segeralah makan, aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit'._ Balas Chanyeol.

 _'Baiklah, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas ini sebentar, apa kau sendiri sudah makan siang?'_ Tanya balik gadis itu.

 _'Kami akan makan siang dengan para member dan juga staff bersama nanti'._

 _'Baiklah, makan dengan banyak oke'._

 _'Kau juga jangan lupa makan, I love you'._

 _'I love you too',_ Setelah mereka berbalas pesan singkat mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Empat hari dalam seminggu, Jihae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih vokal di universitasnya, gadis itu mengikuti ekstrakulikuler seni vokal dan dance sejak dia berada di semester ke 2. Gadis bersurai hitam itu sangat suka bernyanyi lagu ballad, dia beralasan karena suaranya sangat cocok untuk lagu-lagu ballad atau jazz.

"Minggu depan kita akan menyelenggarakan pertunjukan jalanan di daerah Insadong, ini bertujuan untuk memperkenalkan kpop kepada turis-turis yang berada di sana" jelas Donghae sang ketua dari grup vokal tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus, kita juga bisa memperkenalkan universitas kita kepada turis-turis asing disana, dan siapa tau mereka tertarik dan berminat masuk ke sini" timpal Eunhyuk sang lead dancer.

"Ide yang bagus" setuju Donghae. Para anggota mengangguk setuju.

[20:00 KST]

Jihae sudah berada di depan Apartment mewah di daerah Gangnam, gadis itu menekan kode kunci apartement itu seolah dia sudah menghapalnya di luar kepala, setelah pintu itu terbuka gadis itu menegok arah kanan dan kiri setelah dirasa aman gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam apartemnt itu.

Kesan pertama saat memasuki apartment mewah itu langsung terasa begitu melihat barang-barang yang berjejer rapih serta figura seorang namja tampan yang terletak di ruang tengah tersebut. Saat gadis itu melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat iya rindukan tengah berdiri di belakang counter, gadis itu langsung memeluk sang namja dan berkata "Aku merindukanmu oppa".

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat" namja itu membalas lalu mengecup kening sang yeoja.

Selain kencan di dalam mobil, apartment pribadi milik Chanyeol juga menjadi salah satu tempat favorit mereka untuk berkencan. Beberapa hari dalam sebulan bila ada kesempatan Chanyeol sering menginap di apartment pribadi miliknya. Bagi seorang artis memiliki apartment pribadi adalah hal yang sudah biasa, bila sedang tidak ada jadwal pekerjaan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu di apartment miliknya dari pada di drom, karena di sana terdapat studio musik sederhana impian Chanyeol.

Menikmati makan malam bersama setelah tidak bertemu langsung selama 2 minggu karena jadwal comeback sang Namja membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

"Apa masih sulit untuk kau sampai ke sini?" Namja itu bertanya,

"Sedikit, aku masih takut kalau ada wartawan atau bahkan para sesaeng fansmu yang melihatku berada di apartmentmu" jawab yeoja itu.

"Maaf karena selalu membuatmu dalam kesulitan karena aku"

"Oppa ini bicara apa, ini sudah menjadi resikoku karena berkencan dengan seorang Idol yang banyak sekali pengemarnya" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton tv di ruang tengah dengan sang yeoja menyender di dada sang namja, mata bulat yeoja itu melirik ke arah jendela tepatnya ke sebuah pot yang berisikan tanaman bunga Baby Breath. "Apa kau sudah menyiramnya" tanya yeoja itu.

Namja itu mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah tanaman itu "sudah" jawab namja itu singkat lalu mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada acara tv yang sedang menayangkan acara kartun Larva. Yeoja itu kembali ke sofa dan menyenderkan kepalanya lagi ke dada sang namja.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu menyiram bunga itu oke"

Namja itu tersenyum "Kenapa kau sangat suka sekali dengan bunga itu?".

"Bunga itu sangat indah, berwarna putih seperti salju, oppa tau kan kalau aku sangat suka salju"

"Iya kau suka salju tapi kau tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin" goda Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Jihae.

"Aku ingin bertanya, mana yang lebih kau suka aku atau Bunga itu?"

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?" Tanya Jihae sambil menajamkan mata bulatnya ke arah Chanyeol. Yang di tatap hanya bisa bersmirk sambil menyentil kening yeoja itu dengan kekehan "aku cemburu dengan sebuah bunga? Tidak mungkin. Karena aku yakin kalau yang ada di hatimu pasti aku seorang" aku namja itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Park Chanyeol" balas Jihae sambil mencupit kedua pipi Chanyeol dan di balas oleh namja itu.

Park Chanyeol dan Choi Jihae sudah mengenal sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu, dan mulai menjalin hubungan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Kisah cinta mereka begitu manis walau terkadang masalah juga datang menghampiri mereka, tetapi karena rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain mereka dapat melewati masalah itu dengan sempurna. Karena mereka saling mencintai.

To Be countinued...

Annyeong... perkenalkan author yang baru netes Babybreath94..

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca ff abal-abal ini _…

Maaf kalo ffnya mengecewakan atau belum dapet feelnya, maklum ini ff pertamaku, tapi aku akan berusaha buat ff yang nggak memgecewakan..

Tolong reviewnya yah yorobun... _


End file.
